<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Between by ghostofviper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956109">In Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper'>ghostofviper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, No Slash, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic request fulfilled for “I’d hold on to something if I were you.” And “Does that feel good? You want more?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komatsu Yohei/Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Sho/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a professional photographer you took a lot of risqué photographs.  It was part of the game. You had developed a thick skin and cool head over time and nothing phased you anymore.  Until you were hired to serve as photographer for the book featuring Sho Tanaka and Yoh Komatsu.  You didn’t know what it was about the two men, but they were under your skin. Handsome and charismatic something with them checked all the right boxes in your book.  You had never been so glad to usher anyone out of a photo shoot than you had them. </p><p>Sitting down at the desk you stared at the images from the shoot on your computer screen feeling flush as you had felt the sexual tension in room during the shoot.  Staring at one image of the two in the big white bed with just enough room for someone to squeeze in between them.</p><p>“God I want to be stuck between them,” You breathed as you stared transfixed at the picture.  You never noticed that Sho and Yoh had returned to collect Sho’s jacket he had left by the bed.  The two men grinned and exchanged a quick glance before Yoh approached as Sho locked the door. </p><p>You were startled when warm thick arms encircled you, struggling briefly until Sho moved into your line of sight leaving you to reason that Yoh held you from behind.</p><p>“So you want to be between us do you?” Yoh whispered into your ear, biting your lobe as he pulled you from your chair.  Sho came in front of you, rubbing his hands over your body lingering on your breasts squeezing them in his hands and teasing the nipples with his fingers as Yoh continued nibbling at your ear. </p><p>“Does that feel good? You want more?”  Sho asked dragging his hand down your stomach to rest over your crotch. </p><p>“Yes,” You gasped out as he pushed his palm against you.  Yoh’s hands reached for the hem of your shirt pulling it up over your head as he stepped away while Sho stripped your bottom half.  Your bra was tossed aside, Yoh’s hands cupping the bared breasts, his fingers squeezing your nipples as Sho spread your pussy with his fingers and licked his tongue along your slit. </p><p>“Please.” You moaned bucking into Sho’s tongue, your head thrown back on Yoh’s shoulder as the two men played you like a fiddle and quickly brought you to a screaming orgasm that had your legs week.  Sho rose to his feet and grabbed you around the waist, pulling you against his body as Yoh stripped behind you.  Leading you to the prop bed Sho laid you down in the middle before he too undressed. </p><p>“I’d hold on to something if I were you.”  Yoh said approaching with a grin and you took his words to heart, scooting up the bed and grabbing the headboard tightly.  The bed dipped as Sho and Yoh climbed on each side of you, a mouth at each breast, sucking your nipples into their mouths as they each reached a hand down to your pussy.  You didn’t know which was which, but one of them pushed his fingers inside your dripping hole while the other plucked and pulled at your clit.  Still sensitive from your recent orgasm you were bucking against their hands, crying out incoherently as the sucked and bit your nipples while rubbing your pussy to the brink of another orgasm. </p><p>Your cry of disappointment as they pulled free of your body echoed through the room and you panted heavily as Sho moved between your legs and Yoh knelt by your head.  You opened your mouth for Yoh greedily taking him in and tasting his cock as Sho pushed into your pussy. </p><p>You moved up and down Yoh’s shaft, sucking hard and running your tongue along him while your thighs clenched against Sho’s hips, pussy clenching around him as you teetered near climax.  Letting go of the headboard you reached to grab Yoh’s buttocks, pulling him into your mouth and sucking him hard as he groaned above you.   You cried out as you came again, with Sho rubbing your clit and giving a final thrust as he came. </p><p>Reaching for the back of your head Yoh held himself deep in your mouth and climaxed down your throat, slowly pulling out of your mouth as you swallowed around him.  </p><p>The three of you collapsed onto the bed, much like the pose you had been fantasizing about earlier.  And you were right, there was just enough room for someone to squeeze in-between.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>